irongiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Kent Mansley
Kent Mansley is the main antagonist of "The Iron Giant." Kent is a manipulative, ambitious, arrogant, self-centered, paranoid and obsessive N.S.A. agent sent to investigate the Iron Giant. He is Hogarth's arch-enemy. Upon hearing that something came from outer space, he was sent by General Rogard to investigate the Giant who fell from Earth two nights ago. With a secret agenda to boost his own career, Kent is simultaneously hot on Hogarth's trail to get information. Believing he has proof of the Iron Giant's existence and eager to make his reputation. He decided to rent a room at Hogarth's house until he can find evidence and information about the robot. Mansley calls in the military to protect the townspeople from the threat he perceives in the Giant, even after the Giant's innocence has been proven. Kent even told the General that they can destroy the Giant by using a missile. After the Giant reverts back to its normal self thanks to being talked down by Hogarth. In order to prove the military that he is friendly, Dean tells the General that the Giant never killed Hogarth or anyone, General Rogard realizes his mistake and orders a stand down, also calling off the missile launch. However, Kent still visualizes that the Giant is a threat to the town and refuses to stand down, instead snatching the radio communicating with the submarine from General Rogard to fire the missile anyway. Upon hearing this, General Rogard informs Mansley that his actions and his lying about the Giant killing Hogarth will not only result in the Giant's death, but Rockwell and everybody in it will be destroyed when the missile re-enters the orbit, Kent refuses to take note of the town's fate and tries to escape Rockwell in a military jeep in order to save himself, but the giant stops him by blocking his path with one of its arms, allowing Rogard and his soldiers to arrest Kent. He is voiced by Christopher MacDonald. Memorable quotes *Hey there, Scout. Kent Mansley. I work for the government. *Hogarth? That's an embarrassing name. She might as well have called him Zeppo or something. What kind of sick person names their kid Hogarth? *General Rogard tells Mansley that they are going to die for their country Screw our country, I wanna live! *Where's the Giant? *You don't? Does this ring a bell? *The junkyard of course! Food for the metal eater. I wouldn't worry about this, Hogarth. This isn't really happening. It's only... a bad dream. *You can't protect him Hogarth, anymore than you can... Protect P. Gimme. *The army arrives in the morning Hogarth. Don't get cute. *Oh, we can, and we will. *The biggest thing in this town is probably the homecoming queen. *Two nights ago, at approximateley 1900 hours, S.A.T com radar detected an unidentified flying object entering Earth's atmosphere, losing contact with it two-and-a-half miles off the coast of Rockwell. Some assumed it was a large meteor, or a downed satelite, but my office in Washington received a call from someone reporting an actual encounter with the object. This is no meteor, gentlemen. This is something much more serious. *Please, call me Kent. *What am I talking about? What am I talking about? I'm talking about your goldarned security Hogarth! While you're snoozing in your widdle jammies, back in Washington we're wide awake and worried! Why? Because everyone wants what we have, Hogarth! Everyone! You think this metal man is fun, but who built it? The Russians? The Chinese? Martians? Canadians? I don't care! All I know is we didnt build it, and that's reason enough to assume the worst and blow it to kingdom come! Now, you are going to tell me about this thing, you are going to lead me to it, and we are going to destroy it before it destroys us! Hold that thought and stay right here! *Launch the missile now! *You know, Hogarth, we live in a strange and wondrous time: the Atomic Age. But there's a dark side to progress, Hogarth. Ever hear of Sputnik? *Foreign satellite, Hogarth, and all of that implies. Even now it orbits overhead - Boop! Boop! - watching us. We can't see it but it's there, much like that giant thing in the woods. We don't know what it is or what it can do. I don't feel safe, Hogarth. Do you? *No, Marv. Big things happen in big places, and the sooner I file my report, the sooner I can get back to them. *You can learn this, Hogarth. That I can do anything I want, whenever I want if I feel it's in the people's best interest. The giant metal man. Where is it? *It's difficult to have one boy without his sidekick. We can make it more difficult. In fact, we can make it so difficult that it would be irresponsible for us to leave you in her care, and all of that implies. She'll be taken away from you, Hogarth. *Hey Mind if I ask you few questions there... BUCKAROO? *Something Big Marv... Something Big. *Hey, where you going? Where you going, champ, chief, slugger? Hey Cowboy! Where you going? Where you going? *He said the monster has killed a kid. Sir, we must stop it at all costs. *All right then fine... you want evidence? I'll get you evidence. And when I do, I'm gonna want a memo... *And I'm gonna want that memo carbon copied and distributed... *This is all my fault, beatnik. If I haven't interfered... *Sir, this thing is a menace. It destroyed a power station, it... it caused a train wreck! *You know, this sort of thing is why it's important to always chew your food. *Frankly, I'm not entitled to reveal the specifics of the division I work for, and all of that implies... *Let's put it this way. Every once in a while, things happen that just can't be rationalized in conventional way. But the people want to know that their government has a response. I am that response. *Your mom's working late tonight, Hogarth, so it's just us guys, and we're gonna have a little chat. Sit down! *You've been careless Hogarth. *It's enough to get the army here with one phone call. Category:Villains